Eight Months
by TheOracleEyes
Summary: "I had waited eight months to see him. Eight months. Eight months of worrying about him, missing him, longing for him. Eight months is a long time. Long enough to get over someone. But I could never get over Percy." My take on the MoA Percabeth reunion! Cheesy, fluffy, corny; cheese popcorn! Written in honor of Percy's birthday! Which is today... August 18th...


**Hey guys!  
This story is in honor of Percy's birthday, August 18, which is today. I can't believe it's taken me so long to write this, but this is my version of Percy and Annabeth's reunion in The Mark of Athena. It's not necessarily what I think will happen; it's just a little Percabeth fluff. I read the first chapter of MoA online, and it's nothing like this, but this is just my version… Obviously, or that would be called plagiarism. **

**Cheesy. Corny. Fluffy.  
Cheese popcorn! xD**

**Me: Happy birthday Percy!  
Percy: The only thing that could make this day better is a little Percabeth fluff.  
Me: That's exactly what I was thinking!  
Percy: Well, great minds do think alike.  
Me: True dat.  
Percy: Do you own PJO?  
Me: You already know the answer to that.  
Percy: But somebody obviously doesn't so would you mind saying it again?  
Me: *sigh* fine. I do not own PJO, happy?  
Percy: No, that's a very unhappy statement.  
Me: Agreed.  
Percy: Shall we get on with the story?  
Me: Let's do that.  
**

**XOXO TheOracleEyes  
(I used to be SassyRandomFangirl, before that I was SilverStoryOwl, and I can't even remember what I was before that… I am constantly changing my mind. :P)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Annabeth's POV.

I had waited eight months to see him. Eight months. Eight months of worrying about him, missing him, longing for him. Eight months is a long time. Long enough to get over someone. But I could never get over Percy. Could he get over me though? That was the question I asked myself over and over again. Percy is loyal, no doubt about that. But what if he didn't even remember me? What if he didn't know who I was?  
Before I could stop them, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I knew it was useless to worry, I wouldn't know anything until I saw him. But that's what was worrying me the most. Not knowing. I _hated _not knowing.

"Annabeth," someone said.

I turned around to see Piper standing behind me. I hated it when people saw me cry, but Piper understood how I felt. Her whole relationship with Jason had been a lie. Everything she though she knew about him – gone. Granted, she made up for that by getting him to fall for her all over again, but still…

"Are we almost there?" I said, wiping my face with my jacket sleeve.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Piper gestured below the ship.

I turned and looked out over the edge.

The Roman camp was below us.

It was much bigger than Camp Half-Blood. It wasn't what I expected, though I'm not really sure what that was. There were large low buildings surrounding a dining hall, a lake, and a training center. I couldn't see much now, given that the whole place was full of armed demigods, waiting to see if we were enemies or not, but I assumed there was a lot more to the place than I could see from up here.  
I couldn't help but look for Percy in the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
Panic surged through me as the thought occurred that he may not even be here. He could've been killed already by the Romans, or run away, or anywhere else but here.

Piper must've noticed my panicked state, because she put her hand on my shoulder.

"We're landing now," she said. "Jason says you should be the second one to come out, after him."

It was agreed by everyone that Jason would be the first out. If the Romans saw we had their former leader, they might not kill us on the spot.

I nodded and headed over to the ladder. The ship was already slowly descending. Jason stood in the front by the ladder; next went me; then Leo, since he built the ship; then Piper, and everyone else. I was so distracted I hadn't even noticed that we landed.

Jason climbed steadily down the medal ladder that had lowered off the side of the ship. Everyone was silent as he stepped off, and turned to face the Romans.

"I'm back," he said stupidly.

Piper chuckled, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Leave it to Jason to make this seem like a casually event," she said, shaking her head.

Casual or not, the Romans immediately rushed up to him, asking a million questions at once.

Then it was my turn.

I took a deep breath, and stepped out onto the ladder. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. It was just Percy, I had known him since we were twelve. I've fought monsters, stood up to gods, and helped defend Olympus from attack of the Titans. This should be a piece of cake.  
Unfortunately, no such luck. My hands were trembling, butterflies took over my stomach.

I stepped off the ladder and turned around.

I scanned the crowd, but I couldn't see him with so many demigods in the way. So I just stood there awkwardly, which was unlike me, but it didn't matter because Jason was doing all the talking anyway.

And then I saw him.

Percy was standing about one-hundred feet in front of me, frozen like one of Medusa's statues.

"Percy," I whispered, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I started slowly towards him, and he did the same. People parted in front of him to let him through, but I could only register that he was here. He was _alive_.

"Percy?" I said again.

A small smile spread across his face. "You haven't forgotten me yet?" he asked.

I scowled and punched him in the arm, despite the fact I was so happy to see him.

"Of course Seaweed Brain, I never stopped looking for you! Did you think that you could get rid of me that easily?" I shouted, still frowning.

Percy grinned and grabbed my hands. "I was hoping you'd say that." he said.

He kissed me, and whatever irritation I had felt before completely vanished.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He deserved at least one decent kiss before I yelled at him for disappearing.

When we broke apart, he was grinning like he just won the lottery.

"Oh Percy," I sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully you'll think of something," he winked.

I punched him the stomach, but he just laughed.

In a way, it was like he never disappeared. I guess that's what it would always be like between us. He can act like an idiot, I can pretend he annoys me. But in the end, it all comes down to one thing.

Love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. It was super fluffy, but I think that was in order after eight months of being apart. Agreed? Anyway, I would like to apologize for not updating on "Letters". It's just that, well, I've been really busy, for one. You know, high school, moving, that kind of stuff. Also, "Letters" can be a little boring sometimes because I'm not really controlling what's going on. I'm just answering questions. Which is fine, but I like writing my own stories. Anyways, I'll update on that soon, but not very frequently. I am working on several stories right now though, so expect some new ones to be popping up soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~XOXO TheOracleEyes**


End file.
